In Love And Hate
by applexc0re
Summary: A James&Lily Marauder Era fanfic. 7th year. Please R&R. This is probably going to be novel length by the time I am finished with it. Disclaimer: JKR is the best thing since sliced bread. I'll get chapter four up as soon as I can.
1. The Train Ride

It was good to be back on the Hogwarts Express, thought Lily Evans, as she walked with her trunk towards the Prefect compartment. She had been made Head Girl and was anxious to see who the Head Boy would be. She thought it was most likely to be Remus Lupin. Top in every class, abides by the rules, yes, she thought, he seemed the type. He had been Gryffindor Prefect after all...

Lily put her trunk in the luggage compartment and sat down in one of the seats. She was still deep in thought about who the new Head Boy would be when she decided that the new and old Prefects would be their any second. Still the Head Boy had not arrived. _What is he playing at? Head Boy's cannot be late. What kind of example would that set for the younger students? _Deeply frustrated, she pulled a book out of her bag. She had been reading for not even five minutes when the door slid open. She looked up. Her jaw dropped.

There was James Potter, standing in the door of the Prefect Compartment. She could hardly believe her eyes as they landed on the shiny Head Boy badge on his chest. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter, Evans, shocked?" He said. She could hardly think. She would have to do Prefect duties with _that _prat? Oh how she loathed him. Her first six years at Hogwarts had been spent putting all her energy into hating every inch of him. Him and his ego the size of the world, his Quidditch team, his posse. Everything. Well, except for Remus Lupin. The only one of his friends who seemed remotely intelligent. Then there was Peter Pettigrew. The scrawny boy who followed them everywhere. Then there was Sirius Black. James and Sirius were more like two parts of one whole. They were always terrorizing other students, pulling pranks, talking during class, getting detention, anything against the rules. You name it, they've most likely done it. Sirius was a bit different than James though. Sirius was not obsessed with Lily. He was more up for one night stands. Lily found this disgusting. How could someone just give themselves away like that? But, then again, it was Sirius Black, after all.

"Oh, come on, I know you can talk." James said after a while of her staring at him with a look of utmost confusion on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said after a while, "Who in their right mind would make _you _Head Boy?" He shrugged.

"It must be my amazing good-looks and Quidditch-playing abilities." Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You? Good-looking?" Of course, deep down inside of her, she knew he was rather good-looking. She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. _He is NOT good-looking._

"Just admit it, Evans, you know you fancy me."

"Fancy you? Are you mental? I have put all of my energy into hating you for the past six years and you think there is even a slight chance that I have any feelings other than loathing for you?" Of course she didn't like him. Much less fancy him. She couldn't believe how immature he was being. Then again, she thought, he did look quite handsome, standing there in the doorway with his hair sticking up like he had just gotten off a broom. _N. O. She couldn't possibly think anything good of that prat._

"Evans, do you have to be so harsh?" He said sarcastically.

"I have a first name you know." She retorted.

"So do I but I don't hear you using it." He threw back. He went and sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "It's James. Nice to meet you. And you are?" He said, as if he had just met her for the first time. She pushed his arm off of her and got up and sat back down in the seat opposite him.

"Lay off it, Potter." But, before he had a chance to reply, the Prefects filed in. Lily proceeded to giving them their usual instructions while James threw spit wads at the window to see how long they would stick. Lily made a disgusted face at her but he pretended to ignore her.

After the Prefects had filed out, Lily grabbed her things and was going off to find her friends when James grabbed her arm and kept her from going anywhere.

"What are you doing, Potter?" She said, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Come on, Evans. This is my last year before we don't see each other everyday. Just go out with me already, damn it!"

"And, like I have said a million times before, no!" She said, thoroughly annoyed at him.

"Why not? Why do you always say no, Evans?"

"Because you are a bloody prat, Potter! You care only about yourself and your broomstick! Nothing else matters to you...well, except your hair." She said, her eyes lingering again on his hair.

"You know, how would you feel if I was to die tomorrow and I never got the one thing I really wanted, Evans?" He said, the old sarcasm back in his voice.

"I'd go on about my daily life as usual. The only difference would be the fact that I wouldn't have to constantly reject your offers for a date. I might actually be able to get some schoolwork done without the interupptions."

"Aw, Evans, how can you be so heartless?"

"I'm not the heartless one, Potter. Now, excuse me, I would like to leave before we get to Hogwarts." She pushed past him and made her way to sit with her friends, hardly believing that part of her brain had thought that he was good-looking. She was furious with her self.

"Padfoot, pass the chocolate frogs." James said once he got to the compartment where he had found his best friends. Sirius tossed him a chocolate frog and then went back to dividing the food up amongst the four of them, giving more to himself than anybody.

"So where have you been?" Asked a tired-looking Remus Lupin. The full moon had been only a week ago.

"In the Prefect Compartment."

"Are you allowed in there?" Asked Peter Pettigrew.

"Short-term memory loss, eh, Wormtail?" Asked Sirius, sarcastically.

"I'm Head Boy, remember?" Said James. Peter was always forgetfull, old news.

"Oh, right." Peter stared at James with awe. This made James uncomfortable. But he had thought he would've been used to it by now. Peter had always fawned over him and Sirius. Their good-looks, the way the could always (well, almost always, in James's case) get the girl, they both played Quidditch (James being captain and a Chaser, Sirius being a Beater) and now James's being Head Boy could only increase Peter's look of amazement.

"So, James, what took so long?" Asked Remus.

"Evans." He said simply.

"Oh, turned you down _again _Prongs?"

"Sod off, Padfoot."

"I was only asking." Said Sirius; he knew James was touchy about this subject, that is wasn't a joke to him. Sirius always wondered what he saw in Lily Evans but he was sure James had his own reasons besides wanting to get her in bed.

The rest of the train ride, the Marauders sat planning their first full moon adventure of the year which would take place next month.


	2. The Voice In His Head

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table. She was anxious to start her real duties as Head Girl, the only drawback of her becoming Head Girl was that James Potter was Head Boy. She was still trying to figure out who in their right mind would make James Head Boy when someone sat down next to her, surrounded inevitably by his posse.

"Evans, Evans, Evans...Looking ravishing tonight." James said to her in a falsly dignified voice.

"Go away, Potter." She said without looking at him.

"Hmmm..." He said, this time in a mock-thoughtful voice. "That does sound tempting but I don't think so. I rather like it right here, good view of things if you know what I mean." Lily shook her head disbelievingly. Now she was having to eat with him next to her. He'd probably ask her out in the middle of the treacle tart and she'd, of course, turn him down. Then he'd proceed to abusing his position. He was such a prat.

James opened his mouth to say something else, no doubt rude and arrogant, but Dumbledore had stood and was giving his usual beginning-of-term speech. James and Sirius practiced throwing things at Severus Snape while he glowered at them from the Slytherin table. Peter Pettigrew watched, yet again, in awe. Remus Lupin listened to Dumbledore, taking in every word. Lily made disgusted faces at the activities James and Sirius were pursueing during Dumbledore's speech but also listening. This year's speech was basically the usual (no Fanged Frisbees, stay out of the Forbidden Forest, etc.) but also advised the students that there was some dark activity going on lately and they should be on their guard lest this be something that could result in complete chaos and danger in the wizarding world.

After the meal, the students made their way back to their Common Rooms. James made to follow the other Marauders but he soon figured out that Lily was behind him and he graciously asked her why she would be this close to him if she hated him. She ignored him.

"We have to show the first years where to go, Potter." She said, not really caring whether he came or not. She was so sick of him. She was almost grateful that this was the last year she'd have to spend in his presence.

"Right, good luck with that." He said and caught up with his friends.

"Potter!"

"Oy? Is there a problem Miss Evans?" He said in a polite voice that she could see through.

"Yes. For one thing, this is not only my job and for another, you don't live in Gryffindor Tower anymore." She said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"Yes, when you are selected for the position of Head Girl or Boy, there is a seperate Common Room and dormitories." She said, a look of complete disgust on her face. When McGonagall had informed her of this she nearly fainted. Sharing a Tower with James Potter? This had to be the end of her life.

"And that would be us, now wouldn't it?" James asked innocently. But he was now thoroughly overjoyed with the thought of them being alone in a Tower together that he didn't even wait for an answer but proceeded straight towards a group of scared-looking first years and led them to Gryffindor Tower with Lily behind them.

When they got to Gryffindor Tower, James gave the instructions and acted completely...dare she even think it? Responsible. This thought was completely ludicrous and she pushed it to the back of her mind with all the 'he is rather good-looking' thoughts.

When they were finished with the first years, he walked out of the portrait hole and she followed.

"So where is this Tower of our's?" James asked her, still marveling the fact that he would actually be alone with her. He didn't really need to show off that much if it was just the two of them with no one around did he?

"Just follow me, Potter." And so he did.

The Tower was nearly the highest point of the castle (the topmost Tower being the Astronomy Tower.) They entered the room and looked around.

It was a magnificent room. Far better than the Gryffindor Tower they were used to. It was slightly smaller though. But that was all well, as there were only two of them. James proceeded to his room. It had a large bed and a desk and a closet and everything he never had before. He began tacking up Quidditch posters.

Lily's looked pretty much the same only she didn't put any Quidditch posters around her room. She unpacked then, yawning, got ready for bed and layed down in bed. She lay thinking about the evening's events. Thething thatstuck out most to her was that James had not asked her out at supper even though he had had the perfect oppurtunity to do so.Sure, he threw some snide comments but, all in all, this had been an improvement on his part. She wondered if he could possibly be changing. Maybe he was finallyrealizing that he couldn't get a date with her based on just his looks. He needed to be dignified, or at least somewhat dignified,he needed to careabout things other than himself, and he needed to break the rules less.Lilythought more about it anda thought came to her: maybe he just wasn't willing to change himself for her. Then she decided that he must not really be that obsessed with her if he wasn't willing to stop breaking rules to go on a date with her.

James, on the otherhand, stayed up most of the night and came up with new plans for him and Sirius to reak havoc and mayhem on the school tomorrow. But he did feel rather guilty whilst doing this. He could hear Lily's voice ringing in his ears saying 'You are Head Boy! This not something you should be doing!" Try as he might, he just couldn't ignore it. He woke up completely angry at himself for listening to anything she had to say on his trouble making, even if it was in his head and couldn't believe that she had gotten to him.


	3. Of Attacks And Changing Men

The day dawned bright and early. Lily Evans got out of her bed in the Head Girl's dorm excitedly and rumaged through her trunk for some clothes. Lily dressed quickly, put her shoes on, and checked her reflection on the mirror on the wall. Her hair was shiny, red, and slightly wavy, just as it had always been. Her fair, freckle dusted complextion needed no make-up which was a good thing as girls like Lily Evans rarely had time for anything such as make-up. She was glad to finally have her own room. She wouldn't have to listen to the other girls in her year talk about how they were wearing their hair or what they did with Sirius last Friday night in the Room of Requirement. It was quiet and that was how she liked it. Peaceful. She could think and study without interruption. Lily looked over at the clock. 7:30 A.M. She had always been an early riser. She pulled open the door and walked into the Common Room quietly; she didn't feel like having to deal with James and prefered to let him oversleep.

She left the Common Room and headed toward the Great Hall. The corridors were quiet; most people didn't come down to breakfast until eight or so. Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out her Head Girl badge. She strode into the Great Hall while pinning it to the front of her robes. Once she was sure it was secure, she made her way toward the Gryffindor table where an aray of food already lay waiting for the hungry students.

She sat down at a vacant spot at the table and pulled a jug of orange juice toward her and poured some into her goblet. Taking a swig, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a mass of messy black hair and almost choked. What was _he _possibly doing up this early?

In the end, she decided to ignore his presence and picked up an abandoned copy of _The Daily Prophet_. She scanned the headlines then proceeded to opening the newspaper and began reading. One article stood out most plainly to her. The article was small, as though it was trying to be covered up and left unread but she read it anyway. It was signifigant.

_**MUGGLE HOME ATTACKED! Strange Formation Seen In The Sky!**_

_Yesterday evening a Muggle home near Surrey was attacked. The family had, in fact, been inside at the time. The residents of the home were Mr. and Mrs. Charles Peakes and their two children. The family was found dead in their home by Muggle Police. They were immediatly taken to the medical examiner but seemed to have been unmarked. No poison or any other such deadly weapons. An odd formation of glittering green lights was reportedly seen above the home in the shape of a great colossal skull. Highly qualified Wizards were dispatched half an hour after the attack to investigate the scene. The house was left in ruins. The attacked seems to have left nothing but the great green skull as evidence._

Lily was pondering this news for a moment when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Can I read that when you're done?" James Potter asked, being polite for real this time. Lily was rather shocked at his behaviour.

"Why would you want to read a newspaper?" She asked, still in shock.

"Is it a crime to want to know about current affairs?" He asked, dropping his previously used polite manner.

"No. It's just not something you are usually to be found doing." She said back. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"People change, Evans." He pulled away and went back to his breakfast without another word. Lily found this even more odd. He did not usually act this way around her. He was usually rude, exceedingly arrogant, and everything in between. But now...he was different. Maybe her previous thoughts about him were wrong. Maybe he really had figured out what it really took to impress a girl like her. She handed him the paper and he smiled at her. He has a nice smile, she thought. After she had fully registered what she had been thinking she cursed herself.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter came down to breakfast later on and James went back to his loud, exuberant self. Lily shook her head in his direction but he was too busy mocking Snape to notice.

Lessons went by fairly quickly. Every single of their teachers had lectured about the importance of their N.E.W.T.s and about choosing their career path responsibly. James knew what he wanted to be. An Auror. James had wanted, in previous years, to become a famous Quidditch player but, in his fifth year, had decided against it. If he were to catch a Dark Wizard he would be even more famous than a Quidditch player. Besides, he could always be a Quidditch player on the side if he felt like it. Lily, on the otherhand, had no idea what she wanted to be. In her fifth year, she had poured over pamphlets. In the end she took the classes that would qualify her for her top choice. Healer. She was an excellent Potions maker and knew her Charms...not to mention everything else she tried. She excelled at everything it seemed.

That evening, James was to be found in the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room studying and doing the homework they had already recieved despite the fact that it was only the first day. When Lily saw this she nearly fainted. He usually copied Remus. But she supposed he had possibly grown up a little. Maybe even a lot. Or maybe he had always been this way and she had just been looking at him in the wrong kind of light. She decided that they should possibly become at least somewhat friends as they would have to be doing Prefect duties together later on in the year. This year was sure to be a lot different than years past, Lily decided, James had only asked her out once. She found this to be a sure-fire sign that he had changed. By this time last year, he had already asked her out about a dozen times.


End file.
